Miss Millennial Philippines 2019
''Miss Millennial Philippines 2019 ''is a beauty pageant that premiered on 31 August 2019 and concluded on 26 October 2019. It is the third edition of the beauty pageant for female beauty queens from the millennial generation. Unlike typical beauty pageants, Miss Millennial Philippines places a great emphasis on the culture of the provinces and cities from which each of the forty candidates originated. Throughout the pageant's run, candidates provided a tour of must-see destinations, showcased local delicacies, and promoted the world-renowned Filipino hospitality. The pageant's goal is to make Filipinos realize how beautiful the Philippines truly is. Nicole Yance Borromeo of Cebu was crowned as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2019, making it a back-to-back victory for the province who also won last year's pageant. Angela Maria Robson of Pampanga placed as first runner-up, while Annabelle Mae Tate McDonnell of Lanao del Norte won as second runner-up. Maica Cabling Martinez of Nueva Ecija bagged the title of third runner-up. Overview Contestant selection Like last year, Eat Bulaga! tapped local pageant titleholders from across the Philippines and challenged them to represent their hometown in a competition that is first of its kind in local television. Representatives of Eat Bulaga! ''participated in the selection of some candidates as judges in the local beauty pageants. The third pageant is part of ''Eat Bulaga!'s celebration of its 40th anniversary. Hence, the pageant featured a total of forty candidates from different provinces all over the Philippines. Introduction All of the forty candidates of Miss Millennial Philippines ''were officially introduced on 31 August 2019. In the following weeks, the candidates appeared one by one on the noontime show for the public to get to know them and their provinces a little better. Each day, the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts interviewed the featured candidate of the day with a great emphasis on the beauty of their provinces. The candidates brought delicacies and other local dishes to share with the hosts and the studio audience. They also shared a trip itinerary on a ₱2,000 budget for viewers who may be interested in visiting the provinces. A short promotional video was shown during the interview to feature the rich culture and the various tourist destinations of the candidate's province. The professionally-produced videos were posted on the official YouTube channel and Facebook page of the noontime show. '''Talent week' The talent week was held from 21 October to 25 October 2019. Eight candidates each day impressed the audience with their talent in the portion. The talent portion was a non-elimination round to determine who will receive the Best in Talent special award in the grand coronation day. It had no impact on the final results of the competition. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Execution * 40% – Stage presence and personality * 20% – Audience impact Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Wednesday, 23 October 2019. Hosted by Luane Dy, the nearly three-hour event was live streamed only on Eat Bulaga!'s official Facebook page after the live telecast of the noontime show. The prejudging round determined the Top 10 candidates in the grand coronation day. The prejudging round was a question-and-answer portion where each candidate was given the same simple question: * How would you convince someone to visit your province? Each candidate was given a particular person or group, ranging from a local farmer in Nueva Ecija to Facebook founder Mark Zuckerberg, whom they must direct their marketing pitch to. The judges included Reina Hispanoamericana 2017 Winwyn Marquez, fashion model Hideo Muraoka, Megasound Smart Pro Videoke CEO Ezekiel Kim, Miss International 2005 Precious Lara Quigaman-Alcaraz, Suzuki Philippines advertising assistant Lawrence Dimunahan, Mang Inasal assistant brand manager Julia Karina Palaad, Philippine Airlines international route marketing manager Lits Ong Cuevas, and Eat Bulaga! host Paolo Ballesteros. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Beauty and personality * 40% – Intelligence and wit * 20% – Digital presence No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the'' Top 10 was made on Saturday during the grand coronation day. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 26 October 2019 at the 1,000-seater Meralco Theater in Pasig City. The judges of the pageant included Manila mayor Isko Moreno, President of the Senate of the Philippines Tito Sotto, Eat Bulaga! ''host Alden Richards, third secretary and vice consul of Philippine Embassy in Myanmar Stephanie Alexis Cruz, Megasound Smart Pro Videoke sales marketing lead Jonathan Fabian, Pascual Consumers Healthcare Corp. product division head Ayne Rili, Mang Inasal brand manager Mimi Mendoza, Suzuki Philippines marketing manager Katrina Bonggo, When in Manila founder Vince Golangco, National Youth Commission chairman Ryan Enriquez, SKAL International chairman Robert Lim Joseph Jr., and Philippine Airlines vice president Ria Domingo. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Beauty and personality * 50% – Intelligence and wit For the final time, the forty candidates took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. Each wore the sash and the crown of the local beauty pageant that they won prior to ''Miss Millennial Philippines. Guest performers were TJ Monterde with his song "Karera" and rap group ALLMO$T with its song "Bagay Tayo". Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 10) After their introductory walk, the forty candidates were narrowed down into the Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round. The Top 10 finalists were Annabelle Mae McDonnell of Lanao del Norte, Leslie Anne Pomida of Samar, Ashlee Tuason of Rizal, Gwendoline Soriano of Pangasinan, Clyde Dianne Estaño of Siquijor, Chella Grace Fralconer of Misamis Oriental, Angela Maria Robson of Pampanga, Qyzel Sapitanan of Quezon, Nicole Yance Borromeo of Cebu, and Maica Cabling Martinez of Nueva Ecija. Final results The Top 10 finalists underwent a final question-and-answer portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested with video questions provided by several Filipino netizens from all over the world. The questions were hidden behind quirky online expressions which the candidates must select. The first half of the portion was hosted by Paolo Ballesteros and Maine Mendoza, while the second half was hosted by Pia Guanio and Ryan Agoncillo. Nicole Yance Borromeo of Cebu was hailed as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2019. She took home ₱500,000, house and lot from Lessandra, a brand-new Suzuki Ciaz GLX vehicle, and 4 roundtrip tickets to any domestic destinations in Philippine Airlines. This is a back-to-back victory for the province of Cebu who also won the previous edition in 2018. The first runner-up, Angela Maria Robson of Pampanga, was awarded ₱75,000. Meanwhile, Annabelle Mae Tate McDonnell of Lanao del Norte took home ₱50,000 after being declared as the second runner-up. Maica Cabling Martinez of Nueva Ecija placed as the third-runner up and won ₱25,000''.'' Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Luane Dy *Ruby Rodriguez *Paolo Ballesteros *Joey de Leon *Pauleen Luna *Maine Mendoza *Ryan Agoncillo *Pia Guanio *Alden Richards *Allan K Results chart Grand coronation day The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 26 October 2019 at the Meralco Theater in Pasig City. The show was broadcast live on television. Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 10) The forty candidates were narrowed down into the Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round. The ten remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final interview portion. Final results List of contestants A total of 40 titleholders from all over the country competed in the third edition of Miss Millennial Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Miss Millennial Philippines Category:Editions of Miss Millennial Philippines Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:Female Pageants Category:Pageants